


Powerful Control

by momma_66



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66
Summary: Without a word Daniel reached out and traced one of the grooved scars on Johnny's thigh.Written for cobrakaikink
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Powerful Control

**Author's Note:**

> for this prompt -
> 
> [Daniel and Johnny end up in a relationship, but when they have sex Daniel discovers old scars on Johnny's legs. Johnny brushes it off as nothing at first, but eventually admits that he went through a period where he would self harm after losing the All Valley.](https://cobrakaikink.dreamwidth.org/702.html?thread=63934#cmt63934)
> 
> I wrote and posted this anon a few weeks ago. This fandom has been so wonderful I feel pretty confident to share it. So technically this was my first LawRusso lol

They're lying in the quiet, dark of Johnny's bedroom when he finally works up the courage to ask. Daniel twists himself to his side, propping his head up on his hand so he can look at Johnny. He's so at peace, with his eyes closed and mouth slack, no tension that pulls his mouth down drawing out the lines that have aged his face. Johnny isn't even smirking but Daniel is noticing the first signs of a smile.

"Take a picture," Johnny mutters, finally letting the smile break. 

Daniel almost feels bad that he's about to ruin this moment between them but ever since Johnny brushed it off that night and Daniel had let him since they had both been happily distracted, he couldn't stop thinking about them.

It's hot and they hadn't bothered with clothes after cleaning up. The sheet was still discarded near the end of the bed. Johnny's on his back, one arm stretched up behind his head. Daniel traced over the muscles on display. His other hand was scratching idly at his stomach. His legs were crossed at the ankle, creating a gap at his knees, putting one powerful calf on display. It also angled Johnny's inner thigh toward the ceiling.

Without a word Daniel reached out and traced one of the grooved scars on Johnny's thigh. Johnny jerked away, his eyes opening wide. He drew his knees together in a way that made him look vulnerable.

"What the fuck, LaRusso," Johnny's reaction should be over the top but Daniel had already suspected this wouldn't be an easy conversation. 

"How did you get those scars?" Johnny reaches for the sheet, yanking it up over his body but Daniel doesn't have to see them to know what they look like. He probably won't admit it to Johnny, at least not for a while, but ever since discovering them Daniel has taken many opportunities to look at them. Mostly after sex, when Johnny was his most relaxed.

Johnny's stuffing the sheet around himself, "I don't want to fucking talk about it." 

Daniel's anger stirs at how Johnny's voice shakes. He had been imagining kicking whoever's ass he needed to. Even if it was abstractly in his mind, the scars are obviously decades old.

"If someone hurt you-"

Johnny cut Daniel off, "No one hurt me, Daniel. Jesus Christ with your saviour complex." It should have stung but Daniel was used to Johnny lashing out when he felt attacked. They were both guilty of it. "It was a long time ago."

Daniel should let it go. The subject is sensitive to Johnny and whatever lies behind the scars has completely ruined the afterglow. Daniel has a long history of not letting something go.

"Johnny," and the man groans, looking at Daniel. "I'm here for you, whatever it is."

"God, Daniel," Johnny looked at him. "You're such a shit sometimes, you know that?" Daniel grinned, it was practically an 'I love you' from Johnny. "I did it to myself, happy?"

Daniel stared at the other man, "Um, no, that doesn't make me happy. Why?"

"Why? I don't fucking know. I was just so pissed off all the time after losing the All Valley," that makes Daniel's stomach drop, "and no, fuck you, it had absolute fuck-all to do with you." Johnny sits up, he's oozing nerves and anger. "I left Cobra Kai and everything just felt like shit. Okay? And one night I'm fucking off in my room with some stolen beers and I had my knife and I accidentally cut my arm," Johnny got quiet. He was staring off in the distance and Daniel put a hand on his arm. 

"And it felt good. Like I was in control. Like for the moment while I bled, everything was in my power." Daniel smoothed his hand down Johnny's arm and laced their fingers, palms together. "So I started cutting up my thighs so no one could see." Johnny laughed but it wasn't a happy sound. "Then I found drugs that could make me forget I even existed."

"Jesus, Johnny, I-"

Johnny cut him off by yanking him into a toe curling kiss. "Do. Not. Apologize. You didn't know and even if you wish real hard, LaRusso, you can't go back and save my ass from myself." 

Daniel huffed, "I was going to say I love you," they both know that's probably not true but Johnny grins anyways. "Let's just go to sleep, I promise to hold any saving for another day." Johnny chuckled and got comfortable next to Daniel.

"Thank you," Johnny whispered in the dark, Daniel responded by holding Johnny tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> National suicide prevention hotline-  
> 800-273-8255
> 
> Help is out there. We are not alone.


End file.
